Color Roulette
by permanthiatus
Summary: Written for Louise Foxhall's "The Skittle Challenge". Seven different moments about the seven colors of the rainbow. Bellatrix/Voldemort, Ron/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Severus/Lily, Neville/Luna, Bill/Fleur, and Harry/Ginny. UNDER EDITING


**This was written for _Louise Foxhall's _"The Skittle Challenge". **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Red-<em>

_Voldemort/Bellatrix_

It was everywhere. Flowing down bodies in a sticky fountain before pooling gently on the floor and spreading across the stone. Oh, how she loved the sight.

Bellatrix giggled an almost girlish laugh, smiling widely at the useless Mudbloods littered across the chamber. She looked back at her master who was sitting in his thrown, and her smile changed. It became a seductive sort-of smirk.

Her Master grinned a secret grin back at her. It was a grin only she knew. Lust glinted in those eyes and red-stained teeth.

* * *

><p><em>Orange-<em>

_Ron/Hermione_

Orange covered everything. The walls, the bed, even the floor had orange things scattered across it. It was so violently _orange_, that it hurt to look at.

She didn't mind though. Because it was so completely Ron. It was his room, after all, and it was his favorite Qudditch team.

Although Hermione didn't agree with that disastrous sport, she knew he loved it. And she loved him, so it was okay.

* * *

><p><em>Yellow-<em>

Remus/Nymphadora (A.K.A Tonks)

The first time he saw her – or, the first time he saw her as an adult – her hair was a sunny yellow. Remus had thought it was the most peculiar and fascinating thing at the time. So he had walked up to her, right in the middle of Diagon Alley, and asked her about it. Of course, he hadn't known it was Tonks at the time and it was probably rude to do what he did, anyway.

Tonks didn't mind though, not then and not now. Especially not now. Because now, with Remus gently stroking her hair, she was holding her beautiful baby boy with bright yellow hair.

* * *

><p><em>Green-<em>

Severus/Lily

Green scared Severus. Not any shade of green, no, only that particular one. The one that haunted his dreams and thoughts. The one that would never leave. The one he had to see everyday week in Potions class.

He hated the boy for wearing _her_green eyes. Because he was positive that the boy didn't really have green eyes; that he was just using them to taunt him. He must be.

Only Lily could have those eyes. Those haunting, beautiful green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Blue-<em>

Neville/Luna

Neville often said Luna was blue, which most people didn't understand or they wrongly assumed it was because she was in Ravenclaw. Blue was the only way to describe her, though.

Gentle has the sea, but also uncontrollable and holding many secrets that most would deem lies. And as expanse and mysterious as the sky.

Blue became Neville's favorite color, because Luna was his favorite person. And Luna was entirely blue.

* * *

><p><em>Indigo-<em>

Bill/Fleur

Sunset was their favorite time of day. At sunset, they sat on the shore with no interruptions, Bill holding his amazing wife tight against him and Fleur enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Together, they watched the sun slowly lower behind the horizon.

When the sun was almost completely gone, the lingering rays of light turned purple. The purple made the ocean shine a brilliant indigo, so beautiful that their breath hitched as one.

As they shared a gentle kiss, they knew that sunsets would always be special.

* * *

><p><em>Violet-<em>

Harry/Ginny

When they were teenagers, during the nighttime strolls at Hogwarts, they once discussed what their wedding would be like. The times were bad and that kind of wistful thinking was fun.

Harry had said that she could design the wedding, so long as she used violet. Ginny had asked why. He had shrugged, replying that he simply liked the color. She had nodded in agreement, accepting it as one of his odd quirks.

Now, on the day of her wedding, as she peeked through the curtains and into the crowd, she couldn't help but smile and silently thank Harry. Everyone was wearing something violet. It looked absolutely marvelous.

* * *

><p><strong>Finish! This was surprisingly easy to write (though if that's a good or bad thing, I don't know...) Hope you all liked :) Please review for the sake of rainbows everywhere! <strong>


End file.
